RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS
by KRYSTI BLACK
Summary: Cuando el se fue se llevo todo y morí….. morí y pensé que jamás mi corazón volvería a latir. El hizo que renaciera de entre las cenizas sumando un calor abrazador que hizo de nuevo palpitar mi corazón por que solo por el he vuelvo a nacer.


Renaciendo de las cenizas

One shot

LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIEMEYER YO SOLO LOS UTILICE PARA DARLE VIDA A ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE RONDABA POR MI CABEZA

Summary

Cuando el se fue se llevo todo y morí….. morí y pensé que jamás mi corazón volvería a latir.

El hizo que renaciera de entre las cenizas sumando un calor abrazador que hizo de nuevo palpitar mi corazón por que solo por el he vuelvo a nacer.

El amor ese sentimiento que muy pocos conocen de verdad es algo muy lindo lleno de momentos únicos e inolvidables pero son solo pocos los que son eternos, hay que saber diferenciar entre un verdadero amor y una pequeña ilusión antes de herir un corazón.

Aunque muchas veces después de una desilusión pensamos que es tan grande el dolor y la agonía de no volver a sentir lo mismo, hay que saber que la vida continua y siempre habrá alguien que reviva eso que llamamos amor.

Mi nombre es Renesme Cullen vivo en Phoenix tengo 24 años y mi vida esta destrozada por el… mi ángel y mi demonio personal el solo escuchar su nombre hacia que me estremeciera….. Misael.

El al que le entregue todo de mi y mas, daría mi vida sin pensarlo con tal de verlo feliz. Entregaría mi alma al diablo con tal de estar con el.

El marco mi vida y me enseño lo maravillosa que es el amor y aun así me dejo, se marcho de mi vida, así como llego se fue dejándome vacía, hueca se llevo todo de mi, mis ilusiones y esperanzas, mi futuro.

La vida no valía la pena sin el por que….. por que es tan cruel el amor que no me deja olvidarlo y me lo recuerda cada día.

Habían pasado 3 años desde su partida y yo seguía sumida en el dolor mecánicamente me levantaba, iba al trabajo cumplía y regresaba a casa así eran todos mis días hasta hoy.

Soy maestra suplente de historia y me ofrecieron una plaza completa en Forks Washington y la verdad un cambio de aire seria lo mejor decidí no pensarlo mucho y aceptar así me iría lejos y no habría forma de recordarlo por que estar aquí era un tormento no había momento del día que algo, un lugar o una persona me lo recordara o inclusive la música me lo recordaba esa melodías a las que el le gustaban que solo las oía por que el era feliz oyéndolas.

Así que sin mas me mude a forks era tan distinto pero a la vez muy hermoso, el verde era el color predominante era reconfortante por fin libre de todo lo que me lo recordaba pero a la vez ahí seguía anclado en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

Viviría en una pequeña casa que alquile era muy linda colindaba con el bosque y no estaba tan alejada del instituto 6 o 7 calles a lo mucho, me encantaba.

Llego el lunes mi primer día de clases me sentía feliz, este seria un nuevo comienzo claro en parte por supuesto pero aun así un comienzo, me presente ante el director un hombre de unos 45 años que me recibió muy amable.

Bien mucho gusto en conocerla señorita cullen espero le agraden las instalaciones del instituto y disfrute su estancia aquí soy el señor Molina– me dijo con una amable sonrisa y estirando la mano para saludarme– aunque claro el clima es un poco o muy diferente del de Phoenix verdad – me dijo haciendo referencia a que aquí no paraba de llover

No importa me encanta el lugar y un cambio de aires siempre esta bien – le dije era verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto el clima y me gustaba.

Bien entonces la señora Sue le enseñara sus horarios y le indicara el camino para empezar con la enseñanza - me dijo al tiempo que empezaba a mirar por la ventana; empezaba a llover – Si claro señor Molina un gusta – me dirigí a la salida – a por cierto si tiene alguna duda no dude en consultarme – me dijo empezando a revisar unos papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio – claro señor – Salí y la señora Sue, la secretaria me sonrió una mujer de 40 y pocos a lo mucho era muy hermosa con una piel cobriza hermosa y el cabello negro y te miraba con una dulzura – señorita cullen un placer bienvenida, aquí están sus horarios y por favor siéntase en confianza de preguntar cualquier cosa – me dijo muy cálidamente y con su voz muy dulce – claro Sue por favor llámame Ness si – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa o al menos lo intente hace mucho que no tenia motivos para sonreír – ok Ness suerte y te veo en la sala de maestro esta bien – ok – y me indico por donde ir, me explico y señalo el camino al aula de clases.

Así empezó mi primer día laboral tenia 4 grupos por ahora y me sentía a gusto al menos los chicos aquí parecen respetuosos y amables creo que me ira muy bien me gusta mucho mi trabajo así que poco apoco me integre a mis compañeros y los fui conociendo a ellos y a mis alumnos, ya tenia 2 semanas aquí y me sentía de maravilla la señora Sue era muy amable conmigo.

Y por ella fue que lo conocí un día me pidió que firmara unos documentos pero con lo distraída que soy los olvide y me dijo que mandaría a su sobrino con los papeles para que los firmara, espere al chico ya era algo tarde como eso de las 8 de la noche y como no empezada a llover; solo llevaba un vestido de lana que me llega lo de una mano por arriba de la rodilla color azul con un chal blanco y sandalias, hacia algo de frio entonces escuche el timbre, abrí y me encontré con algo que jamás espere, era un hombre alto, moreno de una piel exquisita y un cuerpo de infarto y con una sonrisa única era un hombre si pero con esa sonrisa se veía tan irreal de donde había salido, vestía unos jeans, botas y una playera blanca de manga larga que se le pagaba a su cuerpo ya que estaba algo mojada y se le pegaba en su magnifica torso haciendo que no dejara de mirarle.

Un momento espera stop y piensa claro Ness desde cuando te fijas en un hombre reacciona el es solo un chico y ya , tu amas a otro lo recuerdas, como parecía muy ida ni siquiera note que me hablaba.

Eres Ness cierto soy el sobrino de Sue – me dijo con una voz ronca y tan varonil – soy jake mucho gusto – extendió su mano para saludarme y yo hice lo mismo mas como reflejo que otra cosa y entonces jalo de mi y me dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios – mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo me quede helada no sabia que hacer – un placer pasa por favor – le dije y me hice aun lado para que pasara, cerré la puerta y ahí estaba parado observando mi casa creo.

Toma – me entrego los papeles – mi tía me pidió que los firmaras y esperara por ellos – los tome y me dirigí a la sala el me siguió – toma asiento jake en un momento los firmo ok – me senté y el hizo lo mismo sentía como me miraba de arriba a bajo y lo único que hice fue ponerme roja y justo en eso momento se fue la luz.

Me levante, le pedí que me esperara buscaría alguna vela o lámpara y me dirigí a la cocina empecé a buscar una vela cuando de pronto unos brazos me abrazaron no lo esperaba así que grite

Shh – me dijo cerca de mi oreja cuando sentí su aliento detrás de mi nuca me estremecí – jake que haces suéltame – le dije en susurros la verdad me sentía bien en brazos de este hombre hace mucho, demasiado tiempo que no estaba con un hombre pero aun así no lo conocía era un extraño – no se que me pasa jamás me sentí así por alguien que tienes Nessie que me vuelves loco te vi y lo único que quería era tenerte entre mis brazos – me dijo en susurros y abrazándome con mas fuerza – jake por favor es la primera vez que me vez suéltame si – le dije tratando de liberarme de su agarre – no, te equivocas ya te había visto antes cuando salías del instituto y caminabas a tu casa – me gire con algo de trabajo para verlo y de pronto sus labios rozaron los míos eran tan suaves y me pedían una respuesta y no se como respondí mi boca se movía en una autentica danza que esta bien sincronizada abrí ligeramente las labios para profundizar el beso y permitirle acceso a su lengua a la par que enredaba mis maños en su nuca y lo atraía mas a mi, nos separamos para poder respirar ya que el aire nos faltaba.

Nessie te necesito – me dijo entre jadeos atrayéndome mas a el y me desarme, yo también lo necesitaba de una forma u otra había algo que me impedía alejarlo de mi.

Lo atraje así a mi y le susurre – Jake hazme tuya por favor – le dije tratando de sonar lo mas sexy posible realmente no sabia como le dije eso pero era la verdad, me soltó y por un momento pensé que se iría, me tomo de la mano y me pregunto donde esta mi cuarto lo guie entro tras de mi y cerro la puerta, afuera llovía.

Me volvió a besar y esta vez fue mas pasional mas intenso había fuego en ese beso mordió mi labio inferior y se separo un poco de mi para empezar a besar mi cuello bajando con sus manos los delgados tirantes de mi vestido, no llevaba sostén así que empezó a tocar mis senos, acariciándolos en círculos y mis pezones se endurecieron, un gemido se escapo de mis labios y acto seguido empezó a besar uno de mis senos lamiéndolo y mordisqueándole dios se me había olvidado esta maravillosa sensación mientras que en el otro seguí con un masaje, baje mis manos por su espalda deleitándome con lo amplia que era empecé a subirle la playera y el libero su boca de mi seno para que levantara los brazos y se la quitara.

Volvió a besarme y esta vez me recostó sobre la cama abrí mis piernas para recibirlo, podía notar su erección y eso me excitaba mas enrede mis piernas en su cadera para frotar mi sexo contra el suyo volvió a mis senos, para seguir con sus caricias, empezó a recórreme con sus labios bajando por mi estomago y vientre, mi sexo ya estaba húmedo, el lo noto, empezó a liberarme de mi prenda intima y quede completamente desnuda ante el se quito sus jeans y botas, se recostó junto a mi.

Ness estas segura no suelo ser así pero es que tu me vuelves loco – me dijo tan seductoramente que lo único que hice fue besarlo con desesperación y el me correspondió – alguna duda de que tu no me obligas a nada – le dije cuando nos separamos del beso – y volvió a lo suyo besándome y esta vez fue directo a mi intimidad empezó con un leve masaje a mi clítoris a lo que solo arquea la espalda y me aferre a la sabana y empecé a gemir DIOS como lo hacia introdujo un dedo y después otro dentro de mi haciendo pequeñas y muy rápidas embestidas mientras que su lengua se deleitaba con mi clítoris empecé a sentir la fuerza del orgasmo y no me contuve, lo libere haciéndome gemir mas audiblemente mientras entre jadeos pronunciaba su nombre.

Jake dios jake por favor te necesito – le dije mientras escuchaba como respiraba entrecortadamente me volvió a besar sintiendo en sus labios mi propio sabor me excitaba mas.

Ness lista – pregunto, asentí y me penetro lento muy lento era la sensación mas maravillosa, entro por completo y empezó a entran y salir mas rápido y muy fuerte.

Jake dios así, mas rápido – era lo único que decía o podía en mi mente lo único que existía era ese maravilloso hombre haciéndome el amor.

Jake tomo mis piernas para subirlas a sus hombros para profundizar mas la penetración y sentí como mis paredes apretaban mas su pene y el gimió y decía mi nombre – dios Nessie dios – su cara era una muestra del placer que yo sentía y el también experimentaba – mas rápido – logre articular y así lo hizo llegue al orgasmo mas maravilloso de mi vida con el, poco a poco fue saliendo de mi y se recostó a lado mío, me abrazo y me beso la frente.

Nessie mi Nessie – decía con una voz tan dulce – se que suena algo loco pero te amo y no me quiero separarme de ti – me abrazo mas fuerte.

Yo tampoco mi jake y no se si es amor o no pero no me quiero separar de ti – y lo bese esta vez había algo mas en ese beso me entrego su alma y yo la mía.

En ese mismo momento me di cuenta el amor no es cruel, las personas que dicen amarte y te defraudan lo son, pero ahora en los brazos de Jake ya no importaba ya no dolía, había vuelta a nacer de las cenizas como una ave fénix y tenia que darme la oportunidad de amar y no podría hacerlo con otra persona que no fuera Jake mi Jake que llego a sacarme de mis tinieblas y a que reviviese el amor en mi vida.

Krysti Black


End file.
